


chivalry is in, you know

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, whipped!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Minhyuk teaches Hyungwon how to flirt





	chivalry is in, you know

"Tonight," Minhyuk breathes out, theatrically swirling around in front of Hyungwon's wardrobe and pointing a finger at him, "tonight we are going to get you laid."

Hyungwon isn't sure how to respond to that. He ends up staring back at Minhyuk without batting an eye, until the latter's expression starts wavering and he draws his hand back with a sigh.

"Hyungwon," he says, "you have to learn to have fun."

"I know how to have fun," Hyungwon says pointedly, "just not in your way."

"My way is always the best way!" Minhyuk says cheerily, striding over to Hyungwon and bouncing onto his bed. The mattress rocks with his movements, and Hyungwon swings along, frowning as Minhyuk beams at him.

"I don't want to fuck tonight, Minhyuk," he deadpans.

A slight blush spreads on Minhyuk's face, and he bursts into a bundle of nervous giggles afterwards. Hyungwon stares at him and wonders if he's already had something to drink before coming over (and definitely doesn't think he's cute, or anything).

"But," Minhyuk starts once he has calmed down, "we are going to a _gay club-"_

"That was your idea, and you should be glad I'm at least doing that for you," Hyungwon interrupts.

"But you should do that for _yourself!"_ Minhyuk whines. "You said you've been stressed. Release some of that stress with sex!"

Hyungwon sighs, deep and long, and then throws his hands up in defeat. "It's no use arguing with you."

Minhyuk grins cheekily and climbs over a pile of clothes on the bed to sit next to Hyungwon. From so close, Hyungwon can see the glitter glimmering on his cheekbones, and he stares at it absentmindedly.

"So," Minhyuk singsongs, "how's your flirting game?"

Hyungwon isn't even eating or drinking anything, but somehow he manages to choke on something anyway. He starts coughing, and Minhyuk pats his back while quite obviously trying to hold his laughter.

"My _what?"_ he croaks out once he's able to actually breathe again. At that point Minhyuk actually laughs, and he has to take a moment to stop himself from poisonously glaring at him.

"Flirting game," Minhyuk repeats. "You know? You need to do some flirting to get yourself a man. Sadly, good looks are not always enough."

Hyungwon stares at him. "I should just stay home."

"No!" Minhyuk cries out dramatically, grabbing at Hyungwon's arm with both his hands as if the other man was about to run away. " _Come on,_ don't be like this. It's okay if you don't know how to flirt. I can just teach you!"

"I-" Hyungwon pauses, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, "I never said I can't flirt."

"I can see it from your face."

"All you should be able to see from my face is the fact that I really regret befriending you right now," Hyungwon says. Minhyuk immediately pouts, the way he always does when he's not getting what he wants, and Hyungwon is just _tired._ He sighs, pulls his arm free from the older man's grip, and says, "you know what? Fine. I never flirt. It's cringey."

"It's not cringey if you do it right," Minhyuk says pointedly, crossing his arms and nodding his head stubbornly. His black hair bounces with the movement, and a single strand is left sticking up to the air. Hyungwon doesn't comment on it. "Flirting isn't limited to bad pick-up lines."

Hyungwon snorts. "And why are you an expert in this matter, again?"

"I've had more boyfriends than you have," Minhyuk says, and it's true (altough that is only a difference of one) so Hyungwon doesn't argue. Minhyuk looks like he's far too excited with this topic, though, his eyes basically sparkling, and Hyungwon isn't sure if he's ready for any of this. "Anyway. Non-verbal flirting is _much_ more important than words. Remember this."

(He says, as if he wasn't the one who usually holds 80% of their conversations on his own.)

"Uh-huh," Hyungwon says. Minhyuk flashes him a grin and turns around on the bed so he's facing him.

"That includes things like smiling and, uhm," Minhyuk pauses for a moment, "you know how you always do that thing with your hair?"

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. "...what thing?"

"The thing!" Minhyuk exclaims. He's yelling a lot tonight. Hyungwon silently apologizes to his neighbours. "When you push your hair back from your face."

Hyungwon isn't sure how to respond to that. Minhyuk stares at him with a smile on his face, and he stares back, clearing his throat after a moment of silence. "What about that?"

"You should do that," Minhyuk says, and without expanding that further, he hurries to the next thing, leaving Hyungwon feeling just another level of confused, "and be touchy! Obviously. You should touch the other guy's hair too. And hands!"

Hyungwon sighs, slowly nodding his head in response. Frankly, he doubts he's going to do any of that - or even attempt flirting in any way - tonight, but it's always better to at least pretend he's aboard with Minhyuk's antics. "Anything else?" he asks.

"Well, it's never a bad thing to offer to pay for his drink," Minhyuk says, grinning afterwards at Hyungwon's exasperated expression. "Don't look like that! It's not like you're broke or something. Chivalry is in, you know."

"I thought bad boys are in."

"Yeah, among straight teenage girls. We're hitting on gay men here, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon groans, tilting his head back and instinctively bringing his hand up to drag his hair back from his forehead. Minhyuk immediately slaps his hands together,

"That!" he exclaims. "That's the thing. Remember to do that."

Hyungwon drops his hands to his lap and gives Minhyuk a tired look. "But _why?"_

"Why?" Minhyuk repeats, his voice rising in pitch as if he couldn't believe Hyungwon asked. However, he falls silent afterwards, shuts his mouth after keeping it open for a moment, as if he wasn't exactly sure about what to say.

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, urging him to go on. "Yes?"

"Because it's hot," Minhyuk says, quick and garbled. He looks away from Hyungwon immediately afterwards, and there's a slight, shy blush on his cheeks again, highlighting the glitter on his skin, and Hyungwon doesn't know what to make of the entire situation.

"Hot?" he repeats. The blush on Minhyuk's cheeks spreads, and he clears his throat, turning to look at Hyungwon again.

"Yes! Anyway," he splutters, "you probably should touch his lips, too. You know, just brush with your thumb or something. It sounds cheesy but surprisingly, a lot of people like that."

Hyungwon stares at him, at his flushed cheeks and the strand of hair that's still sticking out, his somewhat nervous grin, and suddenly he finds himself asking, "do you like that?"

Minhyuk stops, his lips parted in question as he looks at him. Hyungwon starts feeling flustered himself, but he stares back regardless, even if it's just to keep things from turning awkward.

"Me?" Minhyuk asks, a bit of breathless laughter in his voice. "No! No, I mean, I-I don't know? I guess it's nice, but- yeah, it's nice. Uhm-"

Hyungwon presses a hand on the bed and uses it as support as he leans closer to him. Minhyuk shuts up immediately, pressing his lips together as he stares back at Hyungwon. The blush on his face deepens, but he doesn't pull away, and Hyungwon takes a step further, lifts his hand up to his face and drags a thumb across his lower lip.

Minhyuk's eyes fall half-lidded and he parts his lips, releasing a shaky breath. Hyungwon watches him, suddenly overwhelmingly mesmerized, and lets his fingers dance on his skin, all the way up to his glittery cheekbone.

Minhyuk swallows. "Hyungwon?"

"Can I kiss you?" Hyungwon asks. Minhyuk looks at him, eyes widening, and for a moment, he wants to pull away and say _I'm just kidding,_ but he stays put and Minhyuk keeps staring at him.

"Do you want to do that?" Minhyuk asks with a soft voice. Hyungwon breathes out and after a moment, nods, because he does.

God, he really wants to kiss Minhyuk. When did that happen?

"Go ahead, then," Minhyuk whispers.

Hyungwon goes. He cradles Minhyuk's face into his hands and kisses him full on the mouth - on his soft, _soft_ mouth, and Minhyuk leans in to the kiss, sighs against his mouth as if it's all he's been waiting for. He tastes of a rosy lip tint, and his scent is a mix of perfume and shampoo topped with something soft and cozy, the familiar scent of his own apartment, of _him._

Hyungwon wonders if he's always liked it this much.

Minhyuk's hands slip up to his arms, dance to his wrist and then cover Hyungwon's own, still resting on Minhyuk's face. His soft hair tickles Hyungwon's forehead, and he makes the smallest, most shy sound once Hyungwon slips his tongue in his mouth. Slowly, he meets Hyungwon halfway with his own tongue, hot and wet, and Hyungwon shivers, attempts going even deeper. Minhyuk's hands slide down to his wrists again, and suddenly he's guiding Hyungwon's hands down, all the way to his waist.

Hyungwon holds at the hem of his shirt, groans as Minhyuk's hands leave his and find his shoulders instead. He doesn't break the kiss even as he turns around on the bed, moves his legs so they're properly facing each other, legs tangling together. Minhyuk moans into his mouth, a soft but desperate sound, and Hyungwon grasps tighter at his shirt in response, slips his hand underneath to touch the hot skin. Minhyuk moves to straddle his lap, climbs onto his thighs and nearly knocks the both of them over, but Hyungwon couldn't care less even if he did. Minhyuk is so _warm,_ and he smells and tastes so _good._

They end up actually falling over soon enough, on their sides next to each other, and that's when they pull away from each other's mouths, laughing and trying to gasp for air. Hyungwon's hands are still on Minhyuk's bare waist, and Minhyuk's hand is in his hair, his other arm a pillow underneath Hyungwon's head.

They share a look, long and silent, but instead of being embarrassed, they both break into a grin, and suddenly they're rolling over, Minhyuk climbing on top of Hyungwon. He slips their hands together and intertwines their fingers, and then they kiss again. It's messy and there's stains of saliva on both their faces - Minhyuk's lip tint has turned into a disaster - but Hyungwon's not complaining. He squeezes Minhyuk's hands and breathes raggedly into his mouth, groans as Minhyuk nibbles playfully at his lower lip.

A phone vibrates somewhere in the room, and Hyungwon barely registers it or the fact that their friends are probably waiting for them at the club already. He lets go of Minhyuk's hands and brings his own to Minhyuk's face instead, holds onto him tightly and keeps devouring his mouth, and Minhyuk whimpers, leaning down so their chests are pressed together. Hyungwon feels his heartbeat against his chest, and suddenly he feels almost overly emotional and _grateful_ at the simple thought of Minhyuk's existence.

He pulls away from the kiss, slowly, opening his eyes to look up at Minhyuk while breathing heavily. Minhyuk looks back down at him, panting and blinking rapidly, his flushed face cradled into Hyungwon's hands.

"Hey," Hyungwon breathes out, "how about I buy you a drink tonight?"

Minhyuk breaks into a smile, and then into laughter, closing his eyes as he presses his head down and hides his face into Hyungwon's neck.

"Please do," he says.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this after i discussed how to flirt with my friend. just to be clear, we did not end up making out


End file.
